Abandoned
by dragonwillow4379
Summary: "I will exile my thoughts if they think of you again, I will rip out my lips if they say your name once more, and if I happen to meet you again, I will tell you my final word in life, or death. I say, goodbye." Helloooooo, this is my very first FanFic and it contains ZerCy fluff. Poof. Please R&R and enjoy reading Abandoned. dragonwillow4379 OUT.
1. Chapter 1

Abandoned R.T/ Romance and Hurt Comfort/ Lucy H., Zeref

SUMMARY

"I will exile my thoughts if they think of you again, I will rip out my lips if they say your name again, and if I happen to meet you again, I will tell you my final word in life or in death. I say, goodbye."

Lucy's dream~

Lucy P.O.V.

"Natsu! Happy! Erza! Gray! Wendy! Carla!" I exclaim happily as I see them walking down the road towards the beautiful red sunset.

They laughed and smiled at the sight of me scrambling down the dirty brick road.

"Hiya Luce!" Natsu says as he slung one arm across my shoulders, "we've been waiting for ya!"

"Yeah, flame brain here was about to blow up the whole town looking for you." Gray says.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME ICE PRINCESS?"

"YOU WANNA GO RETARD?"

"Pfffttttttttt," Happy says covering his mouth, "that waassssss pretty funny," dragging out his sentence as usual.

Natsu glared at him and Gray. "Let's go STRIPPER."

"You think you can handle a piece of me, squinty eyes?" Gray remarks.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DROOPY EYES?" Natsu screamed.

"Are you boys fighting?" Erza asks them not so calmly while death glaring.

"No ma'am!" Gray says with sweat beads rolling down his head. "Aye sir!" Natsu says nervously with the Happy impersonation.

"Just another normal day, right Lucy-san?" Wendy remarks.

Is this just another normal day? I ask myself. No, this is definitely not a normal day. It might have been one before Lisanna came back but now, this is most definitely NOT a normal day. Because nowadays the great and wonderful Lisanna is back in town, who needs her substitute, the weak and slutty Lucy? I sighed to myself knowing that this was a dream because it was simply too good to be true and when I get back down to earth I'll be tossed around and bullied like some piece of worthless trash again. I cringed remembering how even sweet little Wendy managed to call me a slut. Tears started to roll down my face. I wasn't sure if it happened in real life too but I know now, in this dream, a dream that was supposed to be happy and cheerful, a dream that was supposed to remind me of the good things that happened at one point of my life, but, it did nothing but remind me of the cruel world along with my fate of being treated like trash and ignored-

"Hey Luce? You okay?" Natsu asks.

I was interrupted in my train of thoughts by the dumb dragon slayer. While I opened my mouth to speak, happy that at least in my dream, my crush cared for me.

"I'm fi-," I started until I was rudely interrupted by a person saying that they didn't care anyways.

My world came crumbling down the 100th time this month. It was Natsu. More tears leaked out my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Natsu asks, "I was saying the truth. I couldn't care less about you now that Lisanna is back. You've always been a cry baby and needed me to save you, I'm getting bored of it. When I first met you, I thought that maybe I'd have some fun with you to satisfy my hunger for Lisanna. But now that she's back, I don't need you anymore. You were always just a replacement for her anyways."

Yep, he's definitely the dumb dragon slayer. I was speechless. I didn't want to be speechless but my mind betrayed me. All of a sudden I was by a cliff.

"No one needs you anyways, Luce, you're bad luck. You brought death to your parents, and made them bankrupt. Your mother died for you, and your father did too. Who else are you gonna kill?" Natsu said.

No it's not true I screamed in my head. It's not. It's NOT. I DIDN'T KILL MY PARENTS, I LOVED THEM.

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM! I LOVE THEM!" I said.

"Are you sure about that Lucy?" said Erza. "You may have loved your mother, but last time I checked, you hated your father."

"Yeah, who do you think you are lying to us you little skank?" says the, oh so sweet Wendy. "Just because you have big boobies doesn't mean you're better than us." She said as she shoved me to the edge of the cliff.

"Aye, you always think that your sooo special, and whine about rent. We all have rent to pay, but WE don't whine about it. Erza needs to pay 500 000J per MONTH while you only need a measly 70 00J." Happy says.

"That's right." says Erza.

"You bring bad luck to everyone." Wendy says.

"You were just a replacement." says Natsu.

"Nobody needs you." Happy says as he flew into me and by that pushing me off the cliff.

* * *

 **yayyyyyy! My first chapter of Abandoned is DONE. Also, how do you like my beautiful cliffy? Stay tuned for more. R &R guys! dragonwillow4379 OUT  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Abandoned

" _You bring bad luck to everyone."_

 _"You were just a replacement."_

 _"Nobody needs you." Happy says as he pushes me off the cliff._

Still Lucy's dream~

Lucy P.O.V.

I was falling. No noise came out of my mouth as I tried to scream. My throat felt raspy like it hadn't been used for decades. Is this really the end? Will I be free in heaven after all of this? I smiled to myself. Maybe, just maybe I can watch over them when I'm dead and away from all the heartbreaks and betrayals. No one is waiting for me anyways. But then memories popped into my head. That's right, I still had my spirits, my beloved spirits. The thought of abandoning them hurts me. I want to live, I realize. I want to live.

"NO, I will not abandon my spirits like you people abandoned me! I will live for them!" I screamed. Then, all of a sudden I lurched forwards and saw Gray catching me on the ice stairs that he made.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," He said as he smiled warmly and helped me up the stairs to the cliff again.

I broke into a marvelous smile that lit up my whole face. I was happy, in the arms of my big brother. But as we reached the top, everyone had huge smiles on their faces. The scenery changed again. This time we were in…

"Huh? What is this?" I asked.

We were in a cell? No, that's not it. Cells don't have bloody bodies, whips, white, no red chairs with ropes on top and- wait what? A first aid kit? I took a closer look at the "kit" and saw that it had sharp needles and surgery knifes that could cut open a body. I shuddered at the blood covered kit and its equipment. I turned around about to ask my "friends" what was going on when all of their faces were blank.

"What's wron-," I said before something or _someone_ caught my eye across the room.

I made my way towards him and gasped. My eyes widened in horror. It was my father all beaten up with lifeless eyes. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Lu –c-y," he said while sputtering out blood.

I opened my mouth to tell him that I'm here for him but someone got in the way.

"Lu-cy, wh-y d-id y-o-u *cough* do t-hi-s t-o m-eeee." said father.

"What are you talking about?" I said not understanding him.

"YOU. KILLED. ME. AFTER I WENT THROUGH ALL THE TROUBLE TO FIND YOU, YOU KILLED ME BY NOT GIVING ME ENOUGH MONEY. COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS SORRY? AND YET YOU STILL DIDN'T FORGIVE ME. WHAT KIND F***ING DAUGHTER ARE YOU? I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND GAVE YOU A PRINCESS' NEEDS. BUT NOOO YOU RAN AWAY BECAUSE IT WAS SIMPLY NOT GOOD ENOUGH. I'M JUST A LOSER OF A FATHER AIN'T I? DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED ABOUT YOUR MOTHERS DEATH? I CARED TOO. MORE THAN YOU. SHE WAS **MY** WIFE AND I LOVED HER. YET YOU STILL BLAME ME FOR NOT PAYING ENOUGH ATTENTION TO **YOU** WHILE I WAS STILL MOURNING ABOUT **HER** DEATH. YOU TRIED TO HOG ALL OF MY ATTENTION. YOU PROBABLY FORGOT ABOUT HER ALREADY RIGHT? YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" He screamed.

I was shocked. I have never seen him lose his temper like this before. Sure there were some anger breakdowns but they were never like this. I started crying at the thought of how much he hated me to be that violent in his words towards me.

"See I told you! Ha! I knew that you were always a cry baby." said the all too famous fire dragon slayer.

"Yea, I guess she is one." says Gray. "She didn't even thank me when I saved her from falling down that cliff."

"So she's a weak, slutty, disrespectful, ungrateful, cry baby?" Wendy asks innocently.

"Wendy!" Carla exclaims, "You mustn't get your tongue dirty with such words!" she says.

"Aye, sir! I agree with my beloved Carla!" Happy says with hearts in his eyes.

"HPMT." says Carla.

No this isn't happening. One again I suffer their betrayal ONCE AGAIN I scream in my head.

"Maybe, we should just get rid of her." Erza remarked.

"Get rid of her? As in dispose of her?" Said our dumb dragon slayer.

"Yes, that would be delightful! I'm looking forwards to it already!" says Wendy.

"Then let the disposal begin." Gray says with a large and creepy smile.

The rest mimicked him. Their eyes turned completely black, whites and orbs. And there was no shine in them. They reflected the deep depths of hell. I dunno when I started crying but when I felt something wet in my lap and knew immediately what it was. But when I went to take a good look at it, it was a shiny drop of red.

"Ewwwww, oh my gosh look at her! She looks like a monster! Talk about gross." Wendy said as she looked down at me in disgust.

What is she talking about? I wonder.

"You should take a better look at your ugly face." Gray says as he ice maked a mirror.

I took it hesitantly, and looked up at my face.

* * *

 **cliffyyyyyyyy. I just love them. Anyways the second chapter is OUT. Also, if your getting impatient with Lucy's dream, don't worry because next chapter she will be out of her dream land~ I'm not exactly sure when she'll meet Zerfy-chan but it will probably be in chapter 4. Please review to tell me your comments on my beautiful story. R &R guyyyssssss. So bye byeee~ dragonwillow4379 OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

Abandoned

 _Their eyes turned completely black, orbs and whites._

 _"Let the disposal begin."_

 _"Ewwwww. Oh my gosh look at her! She looks like a monster! Talk about gross."_

 _"You should take a better look at your ugly face."_

 _I took the mirror and looked up at my face._

Present~

Lucy P.O.V.

I woke up with dried tear marks and fear etched into my was I crying? Why am I feeling so scared? I started to touch my face as if to make sure it was still intact. Wait, what the HELL am I doing? I sighed and looked at my clock. It read 6:39AM. I grunted with dissatisfaction and went back to sleep.

Lucy's dream again~

I saw fluffy white sheep butts in the field below. This must be a dream, I thought. As I walked over to them I noticed, that they were prancing? Is that what sheep do this days? Or is it galloping? Crawling? None of them sounded just right. I gasped when I saw one of the sheep's heads. It was Gajeel, but with a sheep's body? My eyes almost pooped out of their sockets. And, he was singing his beloved, "shooby do bop." Oh god, I think my eardrums are gonna burst. And hold on, was that _Levy_ beside him cheering him on? Awe! That's sooo cute! I knew she'd confess one day to her true love. Ooo blue hair red eyed babies! Black haired babies with hazel eyes! I started going into matchmaking mode. Hey, being with Mira, the demon matchmaker rubs off on you. While I was still ogling about Gajeel and Levy, I didn't notice the suspicious person across the room. Blue hair red eyes babies! I thought one last time before I was very rudely woken up by a certain maid spirit.

"Hime, I would suggest you to wake up now and get ready."

I groaned and rolled off to the other side. I gasped as I felt _freezing_ water on my face. That shocked me into reality.

"Wha-."

"Punishment, hime-sama?" Virgo said hopefully.

"No Virgo, no punishment." I replied."Anyways why did you wake me up?"

Virgo held out a slip of paper. "The flame idiot and baka neko came this morning, and since you were still asleep, they asked me to deliver this to you, hime." She said.

I looked at it curiously, wondering. _Maybe they wanted me to go out on a mission with them? Or they've come and said sorry? Ugh! Why wasn't I awake when they came? Oh well for now I'll just read the note and see what they want._ I reached out for the note and quickly skimmed the messy writing of my former best friend. It read:

Hey Luce!

Lisanna, Happy, Erza, Popsicle Stick, Wendy and wait who else again? Oh right Carla and me. We wanted you to come on a mission with us! Just like the old times. Maybe it'll pay your rent too! The pay is really good. But, when we stopped by at your place it wasn't you who opened the door, but that gorilla spirit! So anyways, since you weren't there can you meet us at Hargeon Port? At 6:30? We'd really love it if you could join us for this, it'd be fun.

From your BEST friend, Natsu

"Punishment, hime?"

"No, no punishment!" I said excitedly. _Are they really inviting me to go on a mission with them? Ohhh I'm sooo excited! Maybe after this mission they'll see how much they really need me!_

 _"_ Hime."

 _Oh! And I could show them all how much I've improved!_

 _"_ Hime-sama _."_

 _I felt bad when Natsu said Lisanna's name first, but so what? My team is finally talking to me again! After this no one is going to call me Lucy the Weakling anymore!_

 _"_ HIME- SAMA." Virgo yelled in my ear, still keeping her poker face on.

"Yeah, what's up Virgo?" I said still in my dreamy state.

"I would advise hime-sama to be careful around fire breathe and his team." She said. "They aren't as nice as you imagine hime."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, not quite listening to her as I drank some water.

"Also, hime do you know what time it is?" Virgo asks.

"Nooo, why?"

"It is currently 5:54, hime."

"WAH-," I sprayed a fine spray of water and spit across my bed. I could almost _hear_ my brain working as I tried to figure out a strategy on how to get there in time. I ran into the shower as Virgo said, "34 minutes left, hime." I sighed as I felt the cool water run smoothly down my skin. _Wait! I don't have time for this!_ I quickly finished my shower at 6:04 and went downstairs to chow down some breakfast. _Or was it lunch? Maybe dinner?_ I thought. _Ughhhhh I'll just bring some energy bars to munch on._

"Virgo! Do you have my stuff ready?"

"Yes, hime. Everything is prepared. Be safe."

"I will, thanks Virgo!" I called out to her but she already disappeared.

 _Ohhh Now I NEED to catch the 6:15 train._ I glanced down at my watch which Virgo gave me. _Shoot! It's already 6:10! That gives me 5 minutes to get to the station. Oh ho ho I just love a challenge._

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

"Punishment Hime-sama?"

"No Virgo, I need you to dig your way to the station at maximum speed! I can't be late for this!"

"As you wish, hime." Virgo picked me up and stared digging. _AHHHH THIS IS SO FRECKIN SCARY. I'M GONNA FALLLLLLL. NOOOOOOOO._

"VIRGO! I'M GONNA FALL!" I screamed at her

"But hime, we need to get there in time. _Right? Who_ was the one that said they couldn't be late for this?"

I began sweating bullets.

"Hime, we have arrived." She said as I stared at the great and blasted city of Hargeon. My jaw dropped.

"Virgo, I said to bring me to the _station._ The station. Not Hargeon itself! Gosh what am I gonna do with all the free time?"

"I could bring you back to the station if you would like that better, hime." says Virgo.

"NO thanks, I think I'll hurl if I ride the Virgo express again. And also, wasn't I heavy?"

"Yes, hime you weighted like a thousand bricks."

"Well that's nice to know." I muttered darkly. _Why is everyone teasing me about my weight? Happy first, then Natsu and now even Virgo? Am I really that heavy? What if I went on a diet? They probably wouldn't noti-_

 _"_ Luce!" Oh, the way Natsu said my name made me want to melt into a puddle of love~ I sigh, I knew I would never get him because he was already dating Lisanna and since dragon slayers where like dragons, they could only have one mate in their whole entire life. I'm not sure if Natsu has marked her yet though. The others slowly came too and we all made our way up onto the boat at Hargeon Port and began talking like how we'd used to talk.

 _Weird._

* * *

 **heyyyyy guyyyyyssssssss thank you sooooo much for reaadddiinnggggg this chappyyyyyy. Please tell my how you feel about my writing and also, I don't think Zerfy-chan can appear in the next chapter. Stay tuned for more! R &R guys! dragonwillow4379 OUT. **

**P.S. I do NOT own Fairy Tail Hiro-chan does~**


End file.
